


Eternity

by RoisaRosetro



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Roisa, Surfing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaRosetro/pseuds/RoisaRosetro
Summary: Idk exactly in which time space this gets in, but lets imagine it is after like, a year after they met? ok.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roisa Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roisa+Squad).



> Sooo, idk why I wrote this, but the idea popped into my head about 2 hours ago so I decided to give life to it. Hope you enjoy!!!

Luisa woke up as the rays of sunlight entered the room, making her narrow her eyes and put a pillow over her head. "What are you doing? Let me sleep in peace, woman!"

"I'm sorry honey, but did you forget that today we're going to surf?? You gotta get up or else we will loose the good waves," Rose said, pulling the blanket off of Luisa’s body.

Luisa shivered, but there was no reason to since they were in Fiji. "we are in Fiji, it's almost impossible to miss good waves, you're just a control freak and mrs. On Time."

"Yes, I am, but do you really want to miss me wearing a bikini and carrying a surfboard? I'll not show you what I'm wearing till we get there," Rose said, a grin crossing her face.

Luisa opened her eyes widely, weighing her pros and cons. "Fine," she sighed, "you win, but that's not fair at all and I'm gonna beat your ass up on that beach, you're gonna loose pretty bad."

"It isn’t a competition, you know? I never said that," Rose laughed at Luisa’s childishness. "Whatever, now it is."

Rose was already ready, so she waited for Luisa to put her shirt on and her shorts. Then, since their hotel was so close to the beach, they decided to take the bikes, a thing they were doing very often in the past two weeks.

"The weather is really good, I could easily get used to it," Luisa said, feeling the heat, the smell of the ocean and the breeze caressing her hair. "What are you implying with that?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm saying that, we could spend more time here, like a year or so," Luisa said with a calm expression. "You know we can't, your father only accepted this because I said that some time with you would bond us into a better stepdaughter-stepmother relationship and it would also help you to forget about your problems."

Luisa sighed, she hadn't thought about everything that happened between her and Allison, their breakup and her drinking. Now everything came back to her like a punch, and she really didn't want to think about all that and the fact that she had to get back to that in two days.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy the time that we have, ok?" She said, trying to forget everything again. Which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

But then, they finally reached the beach and Rose found a nice place to sit down and put their things.

"I'll grab the surfboards, stay here ok?" Rose said, walking towards the surf tent. "Sure."

Luisa’s mind was drifting already when Rose came back, getting Luisa out of her thoughts with the sound of the surfboards slamming the sand. Then, Rose started taking her clothes off, now only dressed by the pastel blue bikini.

Luisa eyes did not left Rose's as she looked sorely into Rose’s blue, Sapphire alike eyes. Then her attention drifted to Rose's pale skin that now was pink thanks to the sun, her freckles more visible than never, her hair still beautifully styled and her smile as bright as the sun.

She wanted to remember everything, remember those two weeks and remember every inch of Rose while they were still together, like no one could take that from them. So she did, now running her eyes down Rose's body, memorizing how beautiful her breasts were, how her freckles made she look even more stunning and how her legs were something out of this world.

"What are you doing? You're such a weirdo," Rose said, a wide smile brightening her face.

"I love you," Luisa said, her eyes meeting Rose's and staring at her, not knowing exactly what to do.

Rose stayed quite. Luisa had never said that, never, and now she was there, looking at Rose like she was the only person in the world, the 'I love you' echoing inside her mind and a blank in her brain.

Rose sat down, taking Luisa's face in her hands and pulling her to a kiss, a kiss that lasted forever, or it seemed so.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Rose said, clearing with her thumb the tears that were coming down Luisa's face as her own tears fell into the sand.

They could lie and say that the tears were from the good feelings they're sharing, but the two of them knew if wasn't the real reason. What was crossing their minds as the tears kept falling down was that they would never be together, that that moment probably would never happen again, wouldn't last.

So they made sure it was worth it, made sure that their last two days all alone seemed like an eternity, because for the both of them? It was.

So after all that, Rose grabbed her surfboard and kissed Luisa before getting up, running to the ocean, her hair bouncing with the movement.

As Luisa watched the love of her life be once again incredible, sadness fell on her lap. She could never have Rose all for her, all that happiness she was feeling was momentary and she knew it was more likely to never happen again.

Rose waved in her direction and luisa tried a smile, waving back. 'Enjoy the moment' she said to herself, now watching Rose as she did difficult moves, the kind that Luisa knew she could hold on for more time.

Luisa didn’t want to give Rose that piece of information till now, she was waiting for the perfect moment. Rose didn't new, but Luisa was pretty good at surfing since she used to spent a lot of time procrastinating.

Rose got off the water and came running in Luisa's direction, making movements with her head that got Luisa all wet with the droplets of her hair. "Can't wait to see you do better than that," Rose said with a smirk, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. Wanna bet?" Luisa said, already knowing she'd win. "What do you want?" Rose asked. "If I win, you'll have to tell me that you love me every day for a week," Luisa said witha grin. "That's easy," Rose said, already knowing that was more in it. "While I make you come," Luisa finished, a wide smile appearing on her face as she saw Rose crossing her arms.

"Huh, ok then, but when I win, you'll have to say that you love me for an entire week, but you don't get to see me for that time," now was Rose's turn to smile, seeing how Luisa pouted.

"What? That's not fair at all!!!! Ugh, but I'm gonna win anyway, so sit and watch," Luisa said, running to the water.

And she did win, making Rose shook with disbelief. "You weren't that good a week ago!! What happened?" She asked, still choked.

"Yes, I was. I just waited for the right opportunity to show you my skills, to get something out of it, and I did. Sorry," but her expression wasn't a guilty one, but a playful one isntead.

"No, you're not!!" Rose said, playfully bumping into Luisa’s arm. "Not, I'm not," Luisa said, grabbing Rose by the waist and kissing her, "now let's get out of here."

Rose still was disappointed for not knowing that about Luisa and for loosing the bet, but she found it way better than the option of not seeing Luisa for a week, although arranging time to have sex with her for an entire week when they traveled back to Miami would be a challenge. One she was more than happy to accomplish.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought they're together huh? Me too, idk it would lead to sadness and I love you and stuff like that, but it did, hope you liked it anyway! Comments are very welcome!! thnx for your time, xoxo.


End file.
